Ashara I Dayne
Ashara Dayne was the Queen of the Torrentine and Lady of Starfall, from 225AA until her death in 241AA. She was renowned for her fierce defence of the Torrentine, once fighting back a Martell-Yronwood coalition despite being outnumbered over two to one. She is fondly remembered as one of the fiercest yet fairest monarchs in living memory. History Born the eldest child of Quentyn Dayne, King Quentyn III Dayne's heir apparent, Ashara was raised knowing that one day she would be queen. She was taught both arithmetic and warfare, the workings of both a court and an army, the sept and the spies. She was a very capable young woman, and a stunning beauty. It came as some surprise to all when her father passed of a fever in his fifty-third year, leaving Ashara as the sole heir of the ancient King Quentyn. Ashara made fast work to subdue any other possible claimants, establishing a strong connection with the renowned spymaster, Symond Briar. Symond soon became her paramour and confidant, and was instrumental in securing her a healthy ascension to the throne upon King Quentyn's death. Ashara's War Much to the distaste of Symond, Ashara sought a husband other than he, and found a strong match in Beric Durrandon, the brother of the Stormlander King. In 231AA the betrothal was publicly announced. Yoren III Yronwood, the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, feared that this betrothal would spell disaster for House Yronwood. Worried that King Durrandon would use this betrothal as a stepping stone for an invasion and conquest of the Greenbelt. He wrote a letter to Queen Dayne expressing his concerns and grievances, warning her it would mean war if the betrothal was not called off. The Queen Ashara promptly tore the parchment up in front of her entire court, to rapturous applause. Still, when Ser Joffrey Dayne asked of her if she was to warn King Durran, she declined to do so too. “What sort of Queen would I be if I let Durran and his ilk fight my battles for me? Starfall is mine, not his, and so are Starfall’s enemies.” Yoren, so fearful for his Kingdom’s future, sent a rider to Sunspear to request aid of his house’s longstanding enemy: Prince Martell. Prince Myles Nymeros Martell received the rider in his courts, hearing Yronwood’s call for help. Mors spent a day and a night pondering the proposed alliance (the first time Yronwood and Martell would be on good terms in over 200 years). Myles agrees, not because he was sympathetic to Yronwood’s cause, but because he wished to bring Dayne back under his fold. The war lasted several moons, but Ashara was successful in exploiting the mutual distaste between Martell & Yronwood and managed to rout them in combat, personally spearing King Yoren through the heart. Later Life The marriage with Durrandon went ahead, and the couple were blessed with four beautiful children. Mace, the eldest, was strong of spirit and strong of arm, and renowned for being a bit of a bully. Matthos, the oldest of the twins, was a vain and callous child, but sweet whenever his mother called upon him. Malwyn, the youngest twin, was bookish and gentle-hearted. Travelled to Oldtown to become a Maester at 15. Ellaria, the only girl, was a beautiful, kind-natured soul who could calm the fiercest of hearts. Ashara eventually succumbed to what was assumed to be a fever in 241AA, leaving her son Mace to inherit. Her husband Beric continued to serve their children until his dying day. Category:Queen Category:House Dayne